Many common electrical devices can be fabricated in a continuous manner on a flexible substrate. Continuous film-based methods have been demonstrated for complete or partial fabrication of capacitors, resistors, thin film batteries, organic photovoltaics (OPVs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and other components. However, there are fewer continuous techniques available for producing fully integrated multilayer electrical films, especially those with a large number of layers and electrodes, for example over 100 layers. Also, many thin film electrical devices are produced through multiple vapor deposition and patterning steps. Accordingly, a need exists for complex electrical devices and methods to fabricate them.